


Tainted Rose

by Hawkflight



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Bruises, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Bites, Magic, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the time of Elyon sending her back to her brother upon figuring out she was intruding and the Guardians coming to get her. What exactly happened when Cornelia was sent to him? Only her and Phobos know what was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally posted on 10/19/12

"Guards! This isn't a kitchen worker it's one of the Guardians!" Elyon shouted. "Take her to my brother, Phobos."

"Elyon no!" Cornelia shouted from within the bubble. It didn't matter soon she was floating out with the guards leading her further up into the castle. She glanced around trying to memorize the way so once she was out of the bubble she could make a run for it. If she did get out that is.

A knock on hard wood made her spin around.

"What is it?" His voice from inside demanded.

"The Earth Guardian was found snooping around."

There was a pause. "Bring her in."

The door opened and she floated through the opening to have the doors slam behind her. She winced from the sound and closed her eyes

Phobos looked at the girl in the bubble. Even in a maid uniform she was pretty. Long golden hair always straight and flowing in the wind. Her eyes were closed now but there were the most mesmerizing blue he had ever remembered seeing. If she had lived in Meridian and wasn't a Guardian he would probably have forced such a young girl into marriage with him. She was perfect in every way possible, with those curves of her body and full breasts she already looked like a woman. Still, her mentality was that of a child regretfully. As much as he appreciated this view of her, helpless and so close to him he was annoyed that she was so obviously imagining she was somewhere else.

"Open your eyes." He snapped.

Cornelia jumped from the sudden noise and opened her eyes slowly to look at him. She cringed away when she saw him. He had still been dressing when she was delivered to him it seemed, or getting ready for a bath. He only had loose pants and a worn shirt on.

"What were you doing in my sisters room Guardian?" She clentched her teeth at the question. It was so obvious why she was there so why did he have to ask her that? "Tell me."

"I was trying to take her away from you!" Cornelia yelled at him angered that he had prodded her about it. "You only want Elyon for her power and to use her! It may not be obvious to her but it is to everybody else! We will stop you from hurting her in any way!"

"We?" Phobos questioned. "It's only you here Earth Guardian. You should have known better than to come alone." His gaze traveled over her as he spoke, not moving from where he stood. That fight in her... he liked it. He wanted to see her crumble beneath preasure. To tame that beast of a girl.

His urge only kept growing as she yelled. "They'll be here soon enough! They will take her back to Earth where Elyon can be safe and focus on taking you down and off the throne!"

He smirked at her, eyes seeming to light up at the fury in her tone. All that energy... hardly anywhere to go, maybe he should change that. Afterall he could feel himself getting hard beneath his clothes though it wouldn't be noticable right away with his loose fitting pants. "Is that what you plan to do? Thank you for telling me something I already know." He strode forward now to pop the bubble. The girl fell to the ground not prepared and winced at the contact with the stone floor.

A whimper slipped from her delicate lips.

That was enough for him to decide what to do with her. Such a tantalizing angry creature should be tamed and he knew exactly how to start. His hand grabbed her wrist and he dragged her across the room.

"What? What are you doing?" She asked feebly. Fear was pounding hard through her veins. What was he planning on doing to her? She was thrown roughly onto the bed and she struggled to get up as he wrestled her hand into a rope that tightened along her wrist.

She looked so good like that. He could practically smell her fear. Tied to his bed and looking terrified. He liked it alot. "I," he began taking out a knife before he started cutting the fabric from her. "am going to tame you," Her shirt ripped open to him and he paused to look upon the thin streak of milky skin it had revealed, going perfectly right between her breats so it would still be a surprise. He went to cut down her skirt and ripped it off her completely. Leaving her in just a set of pink panties with blue lace to cover her lower area and a torn shirt to cover her upper half with. "dear girl."

Tame? What was he talking about? She tried to feign the knowledge of what he had just done. The tear in her shirt had surprised her but the ripping of her skirt and being practically exposed below scared her. "What are you talking about?" she echoed her innocent thoughts. There was no way he could actually mean _that_. None at all. As if she would let him get so close to her. But she was in a predicement even with just one hand tied down it was clear she couldn't escape from whatever he had instore for her.

Phobos laughed. Really? She was trying to act naive? "You know what I mean Guardian."

"No." she replied. He was unsure if it was directed at him or her. Was she trying to tell him no or convincing herself?

Well, if she was doing the latter he couldn't let her try and escape from reality. He ripped the remains of her shirt from her body. The girl shivered in the cold. Her bra matched with the color scheme of pink and blue. He drank in the sight below him. Her breats were large for a girl her age and she had filled out her body well, the curves all fell in the appropriate places. His pants were starting to feel constricted. "You are quite the prize."

Her heart thumped against her rib cage so loud she swore he must have heard it. "I am not a possesion to be won." She hissed at him with fire.

He laughed. There was that fighting spirit again. Oh how he was going to enjoy this. The blade flicked up, cutting the bra. Then drew down to make two slits in her panties. He tucked the blade away in a drawer and tore away the left over clothing to see her even more clearly. Perfect. That's what this young girl was and soon it would all be his. He lifted his shirt up revealing his well developed chest. The girl was trembling on the bed, her fingers had raised to the rope around her wrist and she was trying to tug it off.

With a grin he grabbed her hand with one of his and pinned it to the bed. With his other hand he undid the drawstrings of his pants. They fell swiftly to the ground and she froze as he climbed ontop of her.

"No." Her breath came fast, quaking in fear. "Get off me." She could feel his hard member against her thigh and she would have pushed away if not trapped under him.

He chuckled as he ran a hand up to her breast and squeezed earning a gasp from her. "I don't think so." Phobos leaned over, bringing his lips to her flesh for a taste. "You're mine now." He bit onto her nipple sharply.

She cried out from the pain but quickly brought her volume back under control. What if someone heard her? She wouldn't be able to live with herself already knowing what he was doing but if the others found out she would be all the more guilty. A tear escaped from her eye. "Get off-" she began only to squeek when she felt his hand going southward. "No! Please don't."

"What's the matter?" He questioned with a dark laugh. "You not enjoying yourself?"

Her lips quivered. "Elyon!" she burst out. "She'll hear you. She'll come here and-" A hand was placed over her mouth stopping her from speaking further. A light bloomed from his other hand in the air, reaching out and soaking into the walls.

"Now no one will hear you but me." He said to her placing both of his hands over her breasts to squeeze harshly at the plump orbs. She whimpered at this action and he smirked. "Be as loud as you want. I will hear all of your sounds."

Cornelia trembled, her fingers tried in vain to reach the restraint along her wrist. This couldn't be happening! She supposed she should be thankful he hadn't noticed the heart tucked in her shirt. It lay hidden on the floor beneath her clothes.

His lips found her collarbone and he bit down earning a throaty moan from Cornelia. He turned towards her neck biting near the back so her hair would cover the mark. This way everytime she looked at herself in a mirror and went to do that little hair flip of hers she would hesitate, not wanting the others to see what he had done, what he was doing to her now. His hands tightened on her breats, nails digging into flesh, thin lines of blood forming. He continued to handle her upper body like this, holding tight onto her flesh then releasing, bruise marks already blossomed over her perfect skin.

Cornelia squirmed beneath him. He was so rough with her not caring for the pain she felt at his own amusment. Another bite came down on her collar bone and she resisted responding for a second. The moan came out loud and clear anyways barely letting so much as a second pass.

"Do you like it that much?" His voice was husky, pressing his lips right to her ear. "Do you like the pain I give you Cornelia?" His tongue flicked out to run along the inner lobe of her ear and she gasped at the warmth. He chuckled. "So, you do." Teeth marked her ear next and her back arched beneath him.

Phobos leaned back away from her looking down at the thin trails of blood running down her chest, pooling in the center of her stomach. He bent down to lick it up from her flesh, liking the taste of iron on his tongue.

She shivered at the feel of his tongue so close to her waist. The feeling of the blood should have been enough, making thin rivers to form a small lake. But no, he had to go and drink her blood up from her own toned down stomach like some sort of dehydrated dog.

He lapped up all the remains and then trailed his tongue up to where the blood had started for each nail mark. Her body was shivering beneath him and he could hear her gasps and pants as he repeated the process for each little trail. He closed his lips over her other nipple and bit down until he could taste more of her refreshing liquid. She pushed up against him with a pained scream, her free hand wrapped around his arm trying to push him away.

Phobos let go of her nipple and smirked at her pained face. "Keep fighting. It makes this all the more enjoyable."

Cornelia glanced at him her body sore already in places she never thought they could be. Bruised and bleeding beneath a tyrant wasn't on her list of things to do for today-much less her bucketlist-but she was stuck there. She opened her mouth, ready to fight back with her words. His lips claimed her though, silencing any protests. She leaned back into his bed trying to get away to no avail. Teeth clamped on her lip shredding it and she whimpered as she could taste her own blood in her mouth, collecting there.

His tongue dived deep into her wet cavern with a metallic taste on his lips. He swirled the blood around before sucking softly, directing the blood into his own so it could run down his throat. He pressed his lips hard to hers, bruising the tender flesh.

Her hand moved to his chest pushing up. Off. She wanted him off damn it! Fear striked deep through her when he pulled back, sitting ontop of her. A dribble of blood ran down his chin and his tongue drew out so it didn't get away and fall back onto her trembling body beneath him. "You're mine." He hissed at her and a shiver ran down her spine.

No. She felt as if that single word was becoming a mantra. His hands moved down to grasp at her waist. "no." Cornelia whimpered.

Phobos just chuckled. Was she still fighting him? Well, that wouldn't last long he assured himself. His finger ran down to her pussy and he pressed the nail right above it making a quick scratch so a thin line slowly collected after his hand left. She yelped above him and strained to draw her body back up to the headboard. His hands gripped her thighs keeping her in place. Aligning his face with her hips his tongue flicked out to lick the line.

Cornelia gasped as a shudder went through her body, head tilting back as her body arched forward. The sudden release surprised her and also felt _so_ good. Pleasure seemed to course though her very veins. She became more aware of his hands still on her thighs, nail biting into the skin, the familiar feeling of blood running across flesh. It looked like her veins were ontop of her skin instead of underneath. As a tongue flicked across her flesh again she gasped. It felt as if her skin had become hypersensitive to every touch. Though the pleasure was ebbing now without the continued strokes of warmth below her. He had stopped licking her flesh after the first two times.

Why? It felt good when he did it. Wait Cornelia you don't like this. He made you fucking _bleed_ and liked it so much that he licked _every last drop_. She shivered from the meer memory of his tongue on her stomach. Soon though she felt the pain again. The pleasure had washed over her only to drop away. Her hand clentched into a fist and his chuckle stopped her mind from wandering to what it would feel like to punch that smug expression off his face.

"Don't resist me, Cornelia Hale."

Her heart jumped straight into her throat. How did he know her name? To him she should just be 'the Earth Guadrian' not Cornelia Hale. How the _fuck_ did her know her name? She didn't like it one bit. It was just like he was telling her he was his and always would be.

A finger strolled around her lower lips as a simple humming noise could be heard from Phobos. "I think you're ready now. Don't you?" The finger slipped inside her and she gasped at the feeling, instinctivly tightning around the single digit. He licked along the outside as his finger plunged deeper insider her until coming to the barrier that signaled she was still a virgin. He drew the finger from her and she gasped again this time for the loss of him.

"That's right give in." He was ontop of her now, a hand going forward to pry her mouth open. His finger slipped inside, running over her teeth. The white liquid it held fell off into her mouth. She gulped before she could stop herself. Is that... what she tasted like? Roses and berries. She leaned forward to run her tongue along his finger collecting the tasty bits.

His hand moved to wrap around her throat. "Don't swallow." The preasure on her neck would have made it impossible anyways. His lips crashed onto hers stealing the last of her oxygen from her struggling lungs as he plunged his tongue inside tasting her himself. He took it into his own mouth, swallowing before pulling away and letting go of her throat.

She struggled for breath, coughing. He had practically choked her!

"Ready to receive my seed now?" He hissed into her ear with a naughty little smirk as he bit the lobe.

Cornelia tried to answer him, that no she didn't want him anywhere near her. She gasped instead both for air and the pleasure that came with that playful bite.

She could feel him resting there between her legs and inched her hips back, away. Phobos grinned wickedly. "I told you that I would tame you." His hands wrapped around her hips keeping them in place as he rested his tip at her entrance. With a single quick thrust he broke the hymen and earned a scream from the girl beneath him. A pain filled scream. Just for his ears alone. With a single seconds pause of feeling the inside of her he began to move.

Cornelia yelped when he slammed into her again to soon. He had hardly give her any time to adjust to his size, in length or width. Her right hand curled into the sheet below her while the other simply curled in on itself, nails biting into her flesh as she cried out again and again.

He relished in her yells and screams, letting it just wash over him. Phobos pounded into her relentless as she squirmed beneath him. His gaze lifted to see the blood along her wrist and he leaned forward without missing a beat to lick the blood away. The young girl arched beneath him cuming for a second time as she screamed his name in animalistic pleasure.

His lips curled upwards, smirking, but he didn't stop until he had released himself within her walls. Cornelia moaned softly as he slowled and then ultimately, pulled out.

"What a good kitten you are."

She had been trying to forget it was him to give her a second wave of pleasure until he spoke. Her body tightened, something was running down her thigh slowly. He leaned back over her, pressing his lips to hers again. She gasped beneath him body quivering. Her eyes closed as he let go of her mouth and moved to ear. "The Guardians are here for you. Your fun with me is up."

Her eyes snapped open, widening. Fun with him? He had been having fun with her! Not the other way around! How dare he do this to her! How dare he! She pulled her lips back slowly, revealing teeth, and growled.

He laughed, "Perhaps I haven't fully tamed you yet. Maybe next time?" he said with a smirk as he got off of her and pulled his clothes back on. A white light from the walls went flying back to his hand and the shout of anger died in Cornelia's throat. She couldn't let the others know what had happened today. No matter what, and yet her clothes lay torn on the ground. A pair of her favorite undergarments shredded to pieces no less. She pulled at her hand caught in the rope. Phobos walked over still smirking and undid the knot. There was an air of confidence around him, that she couldn't-or wouldn't-try to attack him now that her hand was free. Snatching her hand back she watched silently as he walked beyond a screen to grab his more decorative robe.

The Heart! She rolled of the bed, landing on the floor to quickly snatch it up. But she didn't have anywhere to put it! With a glance at Phobos to check he was still beyond the screen she pushed it into her mouth making faces as she made herself relax so that it wouldn't be noticable that she had something in her mouth.

Phobos walked out from behind the screen fully dressed with hardly a glance at her. "There should be clothing in the left drawer."

After a moment of wanting to yell at him for acting so indifferent toward her she settled for glaring. She grabbed the clothes from the drawer and almost identical kitchen worker outfit to the one she had worn previously. She struggled into it her legs feeling like mush.

Phobo's snapped his fingers and a bubble formed around her again. She glared at him the whole way down the stairs to the throne room, where she would no doubt see her friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more with this couple if enough people like it.


End file.
